


Day Off

by aecarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecarn/pseuds/aecarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small thing to get me back in the writing mood after a long break. Probably about Dean and Cas having a day off and doing something cute and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Ermh, I haven't written anything in a while, so excuse me if this isn't that great, I'm just starting up again.

Castiel was always the type for carnivals. 

Sure, the man was well in his thirties, but he never really experienced them as a kid. This was why Dean had promised to take him on their anniversary. After all, Dean had requested the day off months ago. Little did Castiel know what plan was in motion for tonight. 

Dean came home from work the day before their anniversary to Castiel watching the news, well, not actually watching. Castiel was snuggled up on the couch, asleep in his bee pajama bottoms. Dean smiled and turned the tv off, picking Castiel up and carrying him to bed. He quietly kicked off his shoes on the way upstairs and shut the lights off. It was past ten. It seemed as if Cas had tried to stay up for him again, but he could never stay up late.

Dean layed him down on their bed and kissed his forehead, tucking him under the covers. Dean then proceeded to get ready for bed and snuck in next to Cas, eager for the next day to arrive.

\--

Castiel was the first to wake up, smiling to himself when he saw where he was. Today was their fourteenth anniversary, and Cas had planned for it to be a good one. He wanted them to stay home and he would cook them a turkey dinner, or so he planned. 

Dean rolled over and slung his arm over Castiel's torso, pulling him closer. "Mmmh, morning honey." He mumbled sweetly, making Cas's ears tingle with embarrasment. He wasn't used to pet names, but he'd never admit he loved them. "Ready for today?" Dean asked, lifting his head up and looking to Cas with sleepy, blissful eyes. 

Cas smiled and tuned to face Dean, bopping his nose. "Ready as ever." He whispered, gazing into Dean's forest green eyes. 

"How about we go out today? I've got a great idea of where we should go." Dean suggested with a small smile. "The town carnival is visiting again this week."

Castiel's eyes sparkled and he sat up. "Really? You think we should go?" He asked happily, smiling down at Dean. 

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, baby." He rubbed Cas's arm softly. "I know you've always wanted to go. Let's go check it out." 

Cas leaned down and pecked Dean's lips quickly. "Only if I can make you breakfast." He said quickly, practically leaping out of bed. Dean chuckled again, he never understood how Cas could be such a morning person. 

\--

The carnival was magical. Dean took Cas on all the rides, and kissed him atop the ferris wheel. He bought Cas cotton candy and had even won him a few prizes and stuffed animals from those tricked out, impossible-to-win games. 

Castiel could easily say this was in the top ten of his favorite days ever. His two favorites being the day he met Dean and the day Dean proposed. By the end of the day, both of the boys were exhausted and had their fill of carnivals for a long time. 

Dean held Castiel's hand and it was just like they were in high school again. He pulled Cas behind the ticket booth and smiled. He held Cas's hands in his and stepped closer to him, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling back and staring into his eyes. 

"Cas..." He began. "Every time I look at you, it's like looking at the world being made again. My life feels so complete with you, and hell, you should know this; we're /married/." He chuckled. "But... I just can't seem to explain what it's like loving you." He paused, looking for the words. He spoke slowly. "I wake up to your face, and it's like my dreams have come true. Every time I look into your eyes I fall in love all over again. You fell into my life by surprise and I sure as hell never regretted the day we were assigned as chemistry partners those many years ago. Castiel, without you, I'd be half a man and my life would never be the same." Dean stared into Castiel's soft blue eyes. "I love you so damn much and every time I see you I get to remember that you're mine, and I'd have it no other way."

Cas's eyes teared up. Dean was so very special to him. "Oh, Dean." He sighed wishfully. "I love you so much." 

Dean closed the space between them and kissed him softly as fireworks lit up the sky behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave feedback and let me know what you think!


End file.
